Chopsticks are the principle utensil for eating and preparing food throughout most of Asia. The use of chopsticks can be traced back nearly five thousand years. In many Asian countries, children learn to use chopsticks at a very young age and are generally adept with their use. However, most Westerners use chopsticks infrequently, and are therefore consequently less proficient. Due to the rarity with which most Westerners use chopsticks, many have difficulty using them effectively when it is desirable to do so, such as when enjoying a meal at an Asian restaurant. One major reason for this difficulty is the complicated nature in which chopsticks are operated. Another reason for this difficulty is the relative small size of the distal gripping ends of conventional chopsticks, which makes it difficult for persons without sufficient practice to grip and manipulate portions of food.
The design of traditional chopsticks requires that they be laid down either on a plate, table or separate chopstick rest during periods of non-use. This practice leads to issues of cleanliness in that dirt and other bacteria from the plate, table or chopstick rest can penetrate the chopsticks, which are then put into the user's mouth. Further, picking up chopsticks after they are set down can be cumbersome due to their small surfaces.
Furthermore, elderly people and people who have decreased dexterity in their hands due to arthritis and other similar condition; have a difficult time operating traditional silverware such as forks, spoons and knives. Specifically, it can be difficult for people with dexterity loss in their hands to manipulate a fork so as to fill the fork with food, and then bring the fork to their mouths with the food still on the fork.
Therefore, there is a need for an enhanced version of the traditional chopsticks that is easier to handle and control. There is also a need for a chopstick utensil that is capable of grasping large portions of food in a secure manner. Finally, there is a need for a chopstick utensil that can stand freely, without the requirement of a separate chopstick rest.